


Agron's Smooth Moves (Spartacus Nagron Fan Comic)

by figbash



Series: Nagron [6]
Category: Spartacus - Fandom, Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Chibi, Fan Comics, Fanart, Funny, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figbash/pseuds/figbash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's talk about Agron's attempts at flirting, shall we?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agron's Smooth Moves (Spartacus Nagron Fan Comic)

**Author's Note:**

> I should've drawn swords. Oops.

  


**Author's Note:**

> This is a silly take on a moment I had in my fic, [Post Tenebras Spero Lucem.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1809787)
> 
> I love the idea of Nasir being wary of Agron at first. He senses Agron's attraction to him immediately but he comes from a life of being treated like a sexual object, so now he's coming to terms with having a choice and being able to say No to Agron if he wants to.
> 
> It's almost like Nasir wants to experience the novelty of saying, "Yes, I AM averse to you leering at me" even though there are the beginnings of a mutual attraction. He's playing with the power he holds over Agron. He's also being a little shit :)
> 
> In the series, Chadara's tease about him having "blush upon cheek" is awesome because it confirms for us that it's not simply that she "mistakes subject of discussion" (Nasir has probably been trying to convince Agron that they should tell Crixus about Naevia and the mines.) They would be "huddled together in intimate conversation" regardless because there is something more between them. The secret was merely the impetus.


End file.
